2033
by Kenmiya no Miko
Summary: It's the year 2033. The Earth and the Digital World have been thrown into political conflict with one another. With the destruction of the Digital World imminent if something isn't done soon, the children of the DigiDestined must fight to bring peace to b
1. Many of One

Disclaimer: *rolls credits from Dejimon Adobencha, Dejimon 02. I don't own Dejimon Adobencha. Never have, never will...unless I get recruited by Toei to work on a new series.  
  
  
  
2033  
Prologue  
Many of One  
  
  
I sit, staring into the flames that flicker in the light night breeze. A few sparks fly out, but land on the ground, smoldering away quickly into small fragements of ash. I'm like the fire, wild and longing to be free, but I can't. I have responsibilites that I must keep up with.  
  
Why? It's their fault. Damn them and their war. Why did I have to be dragged into it? Looking around, I watch the others as they sleep. Why did they have to be dragged into it. God, I may be seventeen, unprepared enough to participate in this war, but what about Tomoe? He's only eight, barely old enough to be in school, let alone fighting for the freedom of two worlds.  
  
I look over to a space a bit away from the fire to see the young, orange-haired Warrior of Empathy. Empathy suits him, he's always in tune with everyone. Him and his Digimon, Tsunomon. He's the child of the First Bearers of Friendship and Love, Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi Sora.  
  
Next to Tomoe, is the blonde Warrior of Ingenuity. Her name is Ishida Aihana. She's only twelve and highly protective of her younger brother. Very high strung and easily angered, her Digimon, Pyocomon tried her best to keep Aihana calm and clear-headed.  
  
Aihana's best friend is the Warrior of Loyalty, Izumi Chieko. Daughter of Izumi Koushirou, First Bearer of Knowledge, she's very quiet and, as her crest suggests, extremely loyal. However, her quietness is more than made up for by her Digimon, Motimon who is as loud and as cheerful as they come.  
  
Speaking of loud and cheerful, Alec Matheson, is one of the more cheerful of us. He's the son of Michael Matheson and Tachikawa Mimi, the First Bearer of Purity. His role in our world is to be the Warrior of Hope. He's fourteen and has such a temper. The only one who can calm him down once he's pissed off is Tanemon.  
  
Child of Takaishi Takeru, First Bearer of Hope, and Catherine DuCharme, Warrior of Trust, is Takaishi Michel. He's a year older than me and generally likes to take the slacker's way out, leaving me in charge of this rag-tag group. His Digimon, Tokomon is quite content to do things the same way as Michel, unfortunately.  
  
Also a year older than me is Motomiya Genki, Warrior of Compassion. His father is Motomiya Daisuke, Second Bearer of Courage Friendship, and his mother is Xiao Lili. His father was a famous restaurant owner, but that was before the war started. Genki's Digimon is Chibimon, and adorable, hyper blue minature dragon.  
  
Hida Sakura is easily the quietest of the group, surpassing Chieko even. Her dad was a lawyer, Hida Iori was his name, Second Bearer of Sincerity and Knowledge. Sakura has an extensive knowledge of the legal system, more than anyone that is sixteen. She is the Warrior of Kindness, Upamon is her Digimon and is slightly less hyper than Motimon.  
  
Akiyama Akari, son of Yagami Hikari, First Bearer of Light, and Akiyama Ryou. Warrior of Bravery, is loud, obnoxious and down-right unpleasent to be around. It's a good thing he's my age, so I don't have any qualms about pummeling his face into the ground, although Plotmon might have something different to say about that.  
  
Then there's Akari's younger cousin, Yagami Yuukio, Warrior of Wisdom. He's just a year older than Aihana and is mute. He can't talk and neither can his Digimon, Koromon.  
  
Kido Seijitsu is the Warrior of Balance. He's the one that balances the team out. I think he got it from his father, Kido Jyou-sensei because his mother wasn't very balancing, to say the least. His Digimon is a Pukamon, who is enthusiastic about everything it seems.  
  
The Warrior of Innocence is Ichijouji Ryou, he's only five, the youngest of us all. Third child of Ichijouji Ken and Inoue Miyako, he doesn't really remember them, because the war began soon after he was born and he was taken away from them. His constant companion is Leafmon, his Digimon.  
  
Ryou has an older brother, Ichijouji Osamu, the fourteen-year-old Warrior of Truth. Be warned, he can snap at you without warning. Extremely touchy and do not get him or his Digimon, Wormmon, ticked off.  
  
As for me? Who am I? I'm Ryou and Osamu's older sister, Ichijouji Aki. My Digimon is a Pururumon and I'm the Warrior of Light, supposedly the strongest of them all. Well, according to the legend Aihana and Tomoe's grandfather found about us. Yes, we have a legend about us. And according to it, it's about to be put into motion.  
  
I guess it's time for us to see what we're made of. 


	2. Ashes to Ashes

2037 - Chapter Two Disclaimer: *rolls credits from Dejimon Adobencha, Dejimon 02. I don't own Dejimon Adobencha. Never have, never will...unless I get recruited by Toei to work on a new series.   
  


2033   
Chapter One   
Ashes to Ashes   
  


_"Oof!" she cried as she tumbled to the ground. Looking up, she saw a male there, a year older than her, smirking widely._

_"Are you all right, Aki-chan?" Pururumon inquired anxiously._

_"You tripped me!" she cried in outrage._

_"C'mon, Aki-chan, get up!" the young blonde said, his sapphire eyes sparkling with excitement. He hopped just out of the blue-haired girl's arm range seconds before she took a swipe at him._

_"Get lost, Michel-kun." she said, scowling, "I don't want to play with a gi-irrl!" Aki continued with an impish grin._

_"I am not a girl!" Michel said, his cheeks turning scarlet with outrage._

_"Then why do you have a girl's name, huh Michelle-chan?" Aki continued tormenting him. Pururumon giggled at this._

_"It is **not** a girl's name!" Michel protested, stomping his foot._

_"Awww...is little **Michelle-chan **going to throw a temper tantrum?" Aki asked in a sugary sweet tone, her golden eyes sparkling with amusement._

_"My name is MICHEL! Not Michelle!" Michel said, stamping his foot again._

_"Whatever you say, Michelle-chan." Aki smirked as she jumped up. Tagging him, she turned and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could, Pururmon flying as fast as she could to keep up with her human. "Tag, you're it!"_

_"Get back here, Ichijouji!" she heard Michel call angrily after her._

_"Catch me if you can, Takaishi!" she called back into the wind, "Catch me if you can!"_   
  
  


_* * * * * * * * * *_

  
  
  


_"I see you've tired yourself out playing tag, Aki-chan." the elder lavender-haired woman smiled softly as Aki threw herself on the blanket._

_"Uh-huh." the blue-haired girl nodded, "I kicked ass in the game."_

_"Aki-chan!"_

_"Gomen, okaa-san." Aki said, grinning her impish smile._

_"Now, where did you learn language like that?" Okaa-san demanded, pushing her glasses up her nose. While Aki's okaa-san had glasses, Aki herself did not as she had gotten laser-eye surgery a few months earlier. Otou-san had offered to have Okaa-san get the same surgery, but Okaa-san had declined the request._

_"Otou-san no Motomiya Genki." Aki continued, moving over to sit beside her youngest brother, Ryou._

_"Daisuke-kun!" Okaa-san cried out angrily._

_"Hai, Miyako-san?" a maroon-haired man came over, grinning charmingly, "What would you like?"_

_"Have you been teaching my daughter how to swear?" Okaa-san - Miyako demanded, her golden eyes flashing behind round glasses._

_"Iie, of course not, Miyako-san!" Daisuke said, looking mock-hurt. He leaned closer and whispered confidentially, "It was Ken-kun."_

_"I swear, you two are like eleven-year-olds when you're together..." Miyako sighed as she picked up Ryou and held him on her lap._

_"Where is Otou-san?" Aki's other little brother, Osamu asked, running up._

_"Over, talking with Takaishi-san and Kido-sensei." Aki piped up._

_"Why do you want to know?" Miyako asked._

_"Taichi-oniichan!" came a cry._

_The four Ichijoujis looked up to see Akiyama Hikari running towards a figure._

_"Taichi-san...." Miyako muttered under her breath. She handed Ryou to Aki, "Here, hold him for a minute, I need to talk to Yagami-san."_

_"Hai, okaa-san." Aki nodded obediantly. Her mother then raced over to the elder Yagami sibling along with the rest of the grown-ups._

_"Do you have any idea what's going on, Aki-san?" a brunette girl came up, holding an Upamon._

_"Iie." Aki said, looking over at the grown ups thoughtfully, "But we should know in a few minutes."_   
  
  


_* * * * * * * * * *_

  
  
  
  


_"We've got to get out of here, Aki-chan, Osamu-chan." Miyako came hurrying back, a look of panic on her face._

_"Nande?" Aki asked as her mother picked up Ryou, "Nande, Okaa-san?" she inquired again._

_"Because we have to." Miyako said sternly._

_"But I want to play with Sei-kun and Alec-kun!" Osamu cried in outrage._

_"Later." Miyako said, grabbing onto his hand._

_"Why do we have to leave?" Aki cried again, "And why isn't Otou-san coming with us?"_

_"Because." Miyako said, her face set, "Come on."_

_"Miyako-san!" a voice called out._

_Miyako turned to see Hida Iori hurrying towards them with his daughter, Sakura._

_"Hai?" she asked._

_"Take Sakura with you, please." Iori said._

_"Why?" Miyako asked._

_"Because they're coming."_

_Miyako's eyes widened and she looked from Iori to Sakura and to her own children, "Kami-sama, iie. They can't come yet. Iie, it's too soon."_

_Suddenly Iori started and fell to the ground._

_Sakura screamed and rushed to her father, "Otou-san! Otou-san! OTOU-SAN!" she cried out, tears falling down her face._

_"Oh Kami-sama." Miyako dropped Osamu's hand and covered her mouth as she saw the blood seeping out from under her friend. Blinking back tears, she resumed her take-charge attitude, "Minna-chan, we've got to leave **now**." she said sternly._

_Aki looked beyond her friend's fallen father to see a man there, dressed all in black. Her eyes met his, hard and cold. There seemed to be something familiar about them, but the eleven-year-old could not place them. He mouthed something._

_"Ashes to ashes...dust to dust..."_   
  


Ichijouji Aki woke up with a gasp. She glanced around the abandoned barn where they all were. It had been voted upon as the best place to sleep as there was hay in it that could keep them warm. Squeezing her eyes, she wrapped her arm around herself. That was the moment in her life when everything had gone to hell. Every night when she slept she relived the moment, but each time, she couldn't identify the assassin. But it was someone she knew, or had known, she was sure of it. But every time she felt she was close to identifying who it was, she woke up. All that was certain was that she knew it was one of _them._

"Aki-oneechan, you're awake now!" a small shape came flying at her.

"Nani?" Aki blinked and looked down, "Ryou? What are you doing?"

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" a voice called out.

Aki turned and glared at the brunet male, "Urasai, Akiyama."

"Screw you, too, Ichijouji." Akiyama Akari sat up and glared at Aki. Well, as much as a half-asleep person can glare.

"Go to hell, Akiyama." Aki shot back.

"Watch your mouth, Ichijouji. There are kids around." Akari said, stifling a yawn.

"I don't need to be reminded of your intelligence level, Akiyama." Aki said bitingly with a sweet smile.

Akari glared again and dropped back down to the floor, pulling a blanket over him.

"Now, what's wrong, Ryou?" Aki returned her attention to her little brother who had flung his arms around her and was sniffling.

"I-I had a nightmare." the small, violet-haired boy sniffled, looking up at Aki with wide, blue eyes.

"About what?" Aki asked soothingly.

"A-a-about the mean people." Ryou said.

"The mean people?" Aki asked, bewildered at the five-year-old.

"The ones who took mommy and daddy away from us." Ryou said.

"It was just a dream, that's all." another voice piped up.

"Leafmon-chan." Ryou said, letting go of Aki and hugging his Digimon close, "And you-and you..." he started a fresh bout of tears.

"It's all right, Ryou-chan, it's all right." Aki said, gathering her baby sibling into her arms, "Shh...it's all right."

"Nani?" Pururumon muttered, waking up.

"Aki-san! Aki-san!" came the cry of two voices.

Aki looked up in alarm to see Motomiya Genki, Kido Seijitsu and their Digimon race into the barn, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Hida Sakura asked sleepily, blinking her eyes open.

"Aki-san, they're here." Seijitsu said, fear evident in his black eyes.

"Kami-sama kuso!" Aki narrowed her eyes and put Ryou down on the ground behind her Digimon. She turned to the others, "Minna, wake up!"

"What the hell?" Ishida Aihana grumbled at the rude awakening.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" Ichijouji Osamu leapt to his feet as lights flooded into the barn from outside.

"It's them!" his Digimon, Minomon cried out.

Everyone froze as the doors burst open. 


End file.
